The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
genre * action-adventure console * Super Nintendo Entertainment System decade * nineties significance * debut of the Master Sword (it was called the Magical Sword in the first game) * debut of the spin attack * debut of pieces of heart (although the first game had them, they acted more like heart containers) * debut of warping (although the first game had the warp whistle, it could only teleport at random) * first Zelda game to have dungeons with multiple floors, including the ability to drop items or fall * debut of the hookshot * often placed near or at the top of best Zelda titles lists * debut of the overworld, fairy fountain, and Kakariko Village themes * debut of the chest theme * debut of moldorms * debut of armos knights * debut of the Dark World remakes * Game Boy Advance controversy * The first instance of the cucco gag, in which if Link attacks cuccos too long they will swarm upon him until he dies. censorship In the Japanese version there was a sanctuary with a pentagram on the floor. This was changed to a random symbol for the US release. ports * Wii * Wii U * New Nintendo 3DS * SNES Classic * Switch remake changes * The GBA version features a multiplayer-only game titled The Four Swords, which features cooperative gameplay. A sequel was released to the GameCube called The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, featuring single-player gameplay. The original was remade for the 3DS in a limited release featuring single-player gameplay and entirely-new retro-based levels * the GBA version includes the ability to save and continue rather than simply save and quit and entirely-new spawn points, including where the game was saved, as well as the ability to skip the intro and a "press start" prompt * Saving in a dungeon no longer spawns Link outside the dungeon * Filled heart containers are now preserved after saving * "Faeries" are renamed "fairies". The former spelling is only used in the Commonwealth. * Link now sounds like Child Link * arrows cannot be gotten until the bow has been acquired * the Seven Wise Men are now known as the Seven Sages to remain consistent with the other games * Dungeon names and their level are now displayed upon entering * various typos were corrected * The lantern can harm enemies * A new item, Zora's flippers, was added to allow Link to dive * pots can be shattered by arrows trivia * One item is the Power Glove, a reference to the now-infamous NES peripheral * the Death Mountain theme was inspired by the Imperial March from Star Wars * The Switch version is a part of the Nintendo Switch Online subscription service * First Zelda title where Link does not immediately have a sword. * First game to give Pols Voices their original purpose. Using the ocarina, you can kill them. Category:Zelda Category:Nineties Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Action-adventure